gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Get Lost
Why do they burn down the clubhouse at the end of the game? (Stebner603 02:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) :I have it on PS3, so obviously to R*'s / Microsoft's homosexuality, i haven't personally played. I imagine it would be about them wanting to sever all ties with criminal life, much like the fashion of Niko Bellic at the end of the standard game. Burning down the clubhouse would serve, in real life, as a strong symbolic representation of The Lost Brotherhood being completely disbanded. Just a guess, please someone correct me for Stebner's sake :P Ess-Tee 10:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds about right, but if they really wanted to disband wouldn't he take off the Lost Jacket? (Stebner603 19:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) :::I imagine he would, although that's probably just another common-sense thing that R* overlooked when they were making the game. But yeah, I'm not sure, for Role-Playing's sake, just say he likes getting nostalgic haha. Ess-Tee 09:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) They burn down the clubhouse because it was already 3/4's destroyed by Ray Boccino and his goons, plus the only Lost members left were Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus, so they just dicided to put the clubhouse "out of it's misery" as they say. Grand Theft AJ 00:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) At Stebner and Ess-Tee: Don't you think burning something down is more awesome than taking off a jacket? --Stankers 00:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Not if the place your burning down is a place of full of badasses, drinking, and mindless sex (Stebner603 21:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Theme song Does anyone know the name of the song that play when Johnny starts to help Angus out of the Clubhouse after it's on fire?--Annihilatortom 16:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thee song was made just for the game, i really like the song, there is no name for it, its probliy just called the lost and damned. - Fairnick68 15:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Annihilatortom and Fairmick68: The song is named and made by a small rock band. That, I'm researching and going to post here soon. Tony ([[Talk, Contribs.)]] (talk) 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you operate your phone? As in, ZiT? SixofThree 15:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm, yeah, like always. Tony ([[Talk, Contribs.)]] (talk) 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Only ones left ? How are clay, tery, jhony, and angus the only ones left of the alderney chapter if i still see members in the clubhouse and on the streets ? good question however they joined after the incident plus they're the only ones that count Ztormtrooper 00:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This mission references tv series LOST! please add that fact.You can see it in lost wiki. : I'm assuming that this wiki would know more about GTA than the Lost wiki...Jackbel (talk) 00:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Anybody else get this? So when I got on my bike to drive back to the clubhouse, Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi started immediately on the radio. Is this scripted because it's very awesome.--Canadian Reject (talk) 23:11, May 29, 2014 (UTC)